Romantic Cheesecake
by MochiLui
Summary: Hujan membuat Jimin dan Yoongi malas untuk keluar apartemen, jadi? Mereka hanya akan tetap didalam hingga cuaca benar - benar berubah BTS fanfiction / MinGa-Minyoon / Jimin!Top x Yoongi!Bottom


**_Romantic Cheese Chake_**

 ** _BTS fanfiction_**

 ** _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_**

 ** _inspired by my self_**

 ** _happy reading all~_**

Prakiraan cuaca kota Seoul hari ini sangat buruk, hujan lebat dimana-mana membuat beberapa warga yang mengalami cuaca buruk ini enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi, kini dirinya terjebak di apartement milik sang kekasih dalam keadaan perut yang sangat minta untuk diisi.

Sejak kemarin Yoongi terpaksa menginap di apartement Jimin, awalnya ia hanya berkunjung untuk makan malam bersama namun ketika ia hendak pulang, ternyata hujan semakin lebat dan lalu lintas banyak yang ditutup karena takut mengakibatkan kecelakaan. Ini sudah seharian dan mereka benar-benar kehabisan bahan makanan tapi sangat malas untuk sekedar menerjang hujan lebat, berlari menuju mini market terdekat.

"Jimin aku lapar" Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya disofa dengan malas, mengelus sendiri perut yang berbunyi, berteriak minta diisi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan saat jam makan siang tadi ia hanya memakan ramen instan.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi hyung, mungkin cuacanya akan membaik hm?" Yoongi mendengus malas ketika Jimin mencoba menyamankan posisi sandaran Yoongi pada sofa untuk ia sandarkan pada pundaknya sendiri.

"kapan? aku kan laparnya sekarang bodoh!!" Jimin terkekeh sambil mengusak gemas pucuk kepala pria manisnya, dalam keadaan apapun Yoongi selalu mengumpat.

"Hyung, bukankah kemarin kau membawa cheese chake? kau sudah memakannya?" Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi yang tadinya bersandar pada sebelah pundaknya dan kini balik menatap Jimin sambil mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat tentang chake yang terlupakan.

"ah! kau benar, kemarin aku membeli dua potong cheese chake aku baru memakannya satu semalam" tanpa disuruh lagi Yoongi segera bangkit menuju lemari es mencari keberadaan kue tersebut.

"Jimin aku menemukannya!!" suara nyaring itu, terlalu bersemangat. Yoongi kembali duduk disofa sebelah Jimin dengan gummy smilenya, menaruh piring berisi sepotong cheese chake tepat dimeja dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Hyung, apa ini cukup untuk kita berdua?" tanya Jimin, ia sempat meneguk sendiri salivanya menatap lapar pada kue yang saat ini seperti benda paling menggiurkan didunia.

"kita? berdua?" Yoongi menaikan sebelah alis, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan remeh. "Park Jimin, ini kue ku, milikku...".

Jimin terdiam memandang Yoongi, apa? jadi maksudnya ia tak berhak atas kue itu? apa Yoongi tega membiarkannya mati kelaparan?.

"Hyung, kau membeli itu untuk kita berdua kan? kau sudah memakan bagianmu semalam" Jimin memang selalu mengalah untuk Yoongi, tapi...Hey! ia juga kelaparan tak ada toleransi untuk ini.

"Jimin aku lapar..."

Damn shit!!

Yoongi menatapnya dengan muka memelas, itu adalah ekspresi favorit Jimin dari segala ekspresi Yoongi, bukan karena Jimin tak suka dengan ekspresi yang lainnya tapi Min Yoongi dalam mode merajuk seperti itu akan terlihat lucu ratusan kali lipat. Lalu apa bisa Jimin menolaknya?.

Tentu bisa! kali ini pasti bisa. Mau tak mau Jimin juga harus tega sesekali agar kekasihnya tak bertindak curang seperti ini.

"bagaimana kalo kita berbagi?" Jimin menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri agar tak termakan bujuk rayu cenayang seksi dihadapannya ini.

"aku tak akan kenyang Jiminie" sekali lagi Jimin menghela nafas, Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan...apa-apaan dengan puppy eyesnya itu? dia pikir dia lucu?...yah, memang lucu sih.

"oke, kita suit 3 ronde...yang paling banyak menang itulah si pemilik cheese chakenya?"

"kau menantangku?"

"apa boleh buat? ini jalan tengah dari masalah ini Yoongi sayang"

 ** _\- Romantic cheese chake-_**

"kawi-bawi-bo!!!"

Yoongi dengan sontak berteriak girang karena yang ia tunjukkan adalah kepalan tangan membentuk batu sedangkan Jimin menunjukkan gunting dengan tangannya.

tiga ronde berakhir, ternyata Min Yoongi memiliki keberuntungan besar saat ini. dua ronde terakhir Yoongi mengalahkan Jimin.

"aku benar - benar sial!!" Jimin menggerutu, membanting tubuhnya sendiri pada sandaran sofa sambil mengacak surai yang memang sejak tadi telah teracak dan memilih meraih remote tv untuk mengalihkan kekesalan.

Lalu Yoongi? ia telah memakan cheese chakenya dengan lahap tanpa peduli pada Jimin yang tengah merengut kesal sambil mengganti - ganti channel tv.

"uummm...lezat sekali, Jimin kau tak mau mencobanya?" Jimin melirik dengan ekor matanya, jadi si iblis ini masih peduli padanya?. "apa? kenapa kau melirikku dengan tatapan sinis begitu?".

cih!

"tidak, habiskanlah...aku sudah tak berminat" baru saja kalimat itu selesai, terdengar bunyi 'kruuuukkk' dari arah perutnya, membuat Yoongi yang kembali asik makan berhenti untuk memandang asal suara.

"eeeyyyy, perutmu berkata lain park" goda Yoongi, memandang Jimin dengan smirknya. Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi tapi tatapannya jatuh pada bibir atas bernoda krim keju kekasihnya.

"Min Yoongi..."

"ne?..."

"kau mencoba menggodaku?"

Dahi Yoongi berkerut bingung. Jimin membicarakan tentang apa? pikirnya. "jika yang kau maksud adalah menggodamu untuk memakan cheese chake jawabannya, ya".

"Tapi kau menggodaku untuk memakanmu Hyung". Yoongi melongo, memang apa yang salah dengannya? setaunya jika Jimin berkata soal 'memakanmu' hanya saat Yoongi mencoba menggodanya dengan sentuhan fisik.

"kau bicara apa sih?"

"hapus krim keju sialan itu dari bibirmu Hyung" Jimin kembali fokus pada siaran tv, sedangkan Yoongi yang tau letak kesalahannya mencoba melihat kearah bibir atasnya sendiri dengan kedua matanya. benar, krim sewarna putih gading itu menempel dibibir bagian atasnya.

"Jangan menjulurkan lidah seperti itu!!" suara bentakan Jimin mengejutkan Yoongi yang mencoba menghapus krim menggunakan lidahnya lalu menatap Jimin dengan polos.

Krimnya enak, sayang sekali jika dihapus menggunakan tisu kan? jadi Yoongi kembali menjulurkan lidah untuk meraih krim kejunya.

"Min Yoongi!!" Yoongi kembali terkejut, bukankah Jimin tadi sudah menonton tv?.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu sih?!" Jimin mendengus mendengar kekasihnya balik membentak.

"masalahku adalah kau selalu mencoba menggodaku seperti itu!! apa kau tak menyadarinya? Min Yoongi..." Jimin menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba meneguk salivanya sendiri yang terasa menyangkut ditenggorokan. "kau terlihat sangat seksi saat menjulurkan lidahmu".

Yoongi mengedip - kedipkan mata, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jimin.

"aku kan hanya mengelap kejunya...kau saja yang berotak mesum!!!".

 ** _-End-_**

 _inget cheese chake inget yoongi, inget yoongi pasti inget siapa? ya jiminlah siapa lagi wkwkwk..._

 _kritik dan saran, review please __


End file.
